


Red Ribbons

by LadyMidnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Action, Bad Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Bondage, Consent, Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight/pseuds/LadyMidnight
Summary: What happens when you mix Jumins (not so) bad relationship ending, with 707s after ending, sprinkle a couple of other routes and endings into the mix and give it a good shake?Well hopefully something passionate, intense, kinky and fun.*Jumin wants go give his beloved wife everything she could possibly desire, and finds himself enjoying the addition of a certain defender of justice, much more than he thought he would.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MC - Morrigan Cho.
> 
> This is a hobby project to get back into writing and exploring a different style.  
> It might be a bit messy with the grammar and style, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

It's pitch black outside when her phone starts it's characteristic pinging. Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz ping ping, bzzz bzzz bzzz ping ping. 

It's barely audible, but she wakes immediately and looks at the screen; 2:46, before picking up. 

"Where are you?" 

"Parking lot downstairs. I'm in the blue Vantage" 

"State?" she holds her breath and does a mental check on the location of her robe, shoes and first aid kit.

"Definitely a 7" the amused snort makes her exhale in relief and slip out of bed. It's probably a 5 if he can joke about it. 

She ends the call and put in her silk robe while checking her husband is still asleep. He's a heavy sleeper, fortunately. Her ballerina flats are put on on the way, keys quickly chucked in the pocket and the elevator is agonisingly slow on nights like this. Though it has been a while since last time. 

The car is parked as close to the entrance as it could be and the driver's side door pops open when she approach. It's definitely Seven, but it's also definitely a 5. His red hair messy and riddled with mud and leaves, his clothes the same and he's pressing a bloody rag to his side. 

She helps him out of the car, that will definitely need some tlc, hoist his arm around her shoulder and slams the door shut with her foot. It locks with a quick press of the key button that joins her own in the pocket. 

Once in the elevator, the blood mixed with mud and debris is visible. Not much of his it seems. 

"The mission was a success?" 

"You could say that. It wasn't not a success" he quirks a tired smile, obviously wanting to joke around more. But he is unable, likely due to pain, and she wonders what happened, knowing not to ask. The elevators lazy rhythm is less agonising when he's here with her, safe and alive. 

She guides him to the guest bathroom where they get him undressed and into the shower. She can't attend to his wounds if she can't see what's dirt and what's not. 

While he's under the water, she lays out a towel, clean underwear and the first aid kit. It's not a basic household kit, but her basic kit stocked for situations like this, everything carefully added from previous experience. One time she had to help him dig a bullet out with her cosmetic tweezer. It was in his shin and she had never done anything like it and certainly wasn't expecting it. So now the kit held various prongs, needles and tweezers. And self dissolving surgical thread and glue. She also possess various medical books about human anatomy. 

When he steps out of the water, she helps him dry off. It's awkward and his body can't help but react to the gentle touches, but both ignore it and soon he's wearing underwear and she's assessing the damage to his side. 

"knife?" 

"or grazing bullet. I'm not sure, everything was flying really" 

He has definitely taken a beating and in a couple of days will probably be more black and blue than skin coloured. She hands him some painkillers and something to prevent too much swelling, and he downs it all before she even fills a glass of water for it. 

When everything is cleaned and patched up, she gets some frozen peas and leftovers from dinner before they sit down in the living room. 

She holds the bag of peas in place, moving it from bruise to bruise, while he eats. When he's done and the plate is on the table, he leans into her, head resting in the crook of her neck, her arms loosely wrapped around him. 

"I'm done now.. I got everything I needed" she's not quite sure what he means by that and unease swells in her chest, his pause drawing out as he rests. 

"I've dismantled them completely, outed the entire organisation, all the branches and its members. And erased myself from the records. I never existed"

The sound that escapes her startles him, but he doesn't move. His fingers dig into her sides instead. 

"I'm sorry I've made you worry so much. You're too good to me. I really don't deserve people like you" 

"Of course you do!" she sniffles and wipe her eyes with her robe sleeve.

"The one man pity party ends with this. From now on you accept affection, no if or buts"

"Yes ma'am" he chuckle and she can feel his face heat up against her neck and what is undoubtedly tears wetting her skin. 

They sit like that for a while before his fingers finally loosen their grip and start moving carefully up and down the contour of her curves. He lifts his head their noses rub together before he presses a soft kiss on her lips and their breath mingles while she contemplate the next move. He's hurt, it's late, they're in the living room and - he captures her mouth, less soft more hungry and she gives in to his ministrations. He pulls her up to straddle him, her hands finding vermilion hair, his her hips. It's been too long they're both starving. 

The friction is enough to start fires in both of them and he soon slips the edges of underwear out of the way and presses inside of her. She rolls her hips to welcome him in and swallow him in her heat. 

It's intense and slow and too much but not enough, and she feels like she might explode with joy and relief. 

He groans and try to match her rhythm, or speed it up, but is held in place by firm thighs and fingers pulling his hair enough to break their kiss and he climaxes while looking into her intense gaze filled with adoration and desire. 

He starts an apology, but she stops it and instead leads his hand to touch her, rubbing circles and drawing small pants from her throat.

"Saeyoung~"

"I'm here. I'm. I'm not leaving anymore. Never" 

His words makes her quiver and buck into him as tears trickle down her face. She's happy, so incredibly happy and he is touching her to tenderly, slowly tightening the coil in her abdomen. 

She presses her lips to his, a little too rough, and whimpers as pleasure springs through her.

"Welcome home" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC - Morrigan Cho.
> 
> This is a hobby project to get back into writing and exploring a different style.  
> It might be a bit messy with the grammar and style, but I hope you enjoy it regardless

When morning comes, Jumin wakes to find himself alone in bed. A very rare occurrence, his wife is by no means an early bird like him.

He slips out of bed and contemplate calling out for her. Instead, he heads to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave, before getting dressed in his usual work attire; dark gray suit, pinstripe vest and clean white shirt. 

Tie will be chosen after coffee and breakfast. 

The TV is on in the living room, the volume almost on silent. She sits propped on the sofa, stroking wild red hair in her lap and crisp white fur on the arm rest. A blanket is draped carefully over the man sleeping with his head nestled into her dressing gown. 

"He's home again" Jumin states quietly and kneels down to observe. 

She hums and smile wearily. 

"for good" 

"for good?" 

He kisses his wife tenderly and run fingers through the tousled red hair. It's always softer than he expects it to be, even softer than hers. 

"I'll make coffee. Do you want breakfast?" 

"just coffee, please "

"hnnmm coffee.. Lotsa sugar" 

"no" the CEO-in-line chuckle "you're going to bed"

When the hacker and former special agent is put to bed, Jumin hugs his wife a little tighter than usual. This is a day they have been hoping for, for almost 3 years.

For almost 3 years, Saeyoung has come home bruised and battered every few months, after taking on the leftover branches of the agency he once worked for. Of course all of the RFA had helped when possible, but mostly there were little they could do, and preventing him had proven entirely impossible. 

Well, it wasn't his home in the beginning. But with nowhere else to go, he stumbled on their doorstep time and time again. 

His wife's fondness of the hacker was apparent, even before she met him face to face, and he has been utterly smitten by her. And as Jumin observed the two interact, he soon realised that Saeyoung belonged in their household. It felt natural, even under the unnatural circumstances. And he couldn't deny his own affections either. 

While having their morning coffee, they sit in silence. He knows her mind is filled with worry and what-nows, feeling selfish and too greedy, and later he will dispel them for her. But it's too soon still, she needs time to process. As does he. 

The next phase of their life and relationships comes with different challenges and obstacles. The other members of the RFA will have to be informed of various things and rules and boundaries will have to be carefully laid out. It's also time to move, the penthouse will certainly not be big enough to permanently house the three of them. 

He watches her curl up in her chair, coffee cup cradled in her hands and the long braid coming undone a little more. He wants nothing more than to give her the world, should she ask. But she wants very few material things in life and enjoy simpler things than he is used to. All she has requested in a new home is a garden full of flowers and a table big enough to sit their friends for dinner. 

He knows her well though, knows her tastes and preferences and even if she doesn't ask, he will make sure the new house caters to it all. 

At work, he finds himself unusually distracted. 

Domestic fantasies disrupts effective business planning, and raunchier ones make him pace around the office. Today is unproductive, even though he closes a deal and finish renewing an old contract, so he decides to leave early. It's very unlike him, especially since he hasn't thought of a single cat related project all day, his usual stress relief activity. Perhaps he should have brought Elisabeth the 3rd to work today, but she is likely spending the day sleeping on the desk while his darling wife work in the guest room turned home office. The same office their atypical romantic trio had begun. 

Vivid memories of that day floods his mind and he discards his tie. He feels hot, exited, and this is not the time or place for that. 

He informs the assistant that he will be leaving for the day and to please proofread the documents he was working on, correct and ignored any potential embarrassing errors. 

In the car, he allows the memories to come. The consequences can be dealt with as soon as he returns home. 

*

That day was incredibly hot, and he had brought a glass of iced wine, to help her cool off in the office, while she worked with the new potential guest list to fit the theme of the next event. 

Her skin glistening and reddened where she pressed the empty glass against her neck, and he thought she was the most sensual being in existence. 

The hacker was staying with them at the time, but was out for a bit, and Jumin decided to take the opportunity of alone time. 

He pulled her up from the chair and placed kisses where the glass had touched and she hummed, pulling him closer. She wasn't wearing a bra under the silk slip, and her blouse had been discarded long before he came home. 

He lay her on the desk and kissed his way down, while hands moved her skirt up. 

"Jumin, I'm still working~" 

"It can wait an hour or two. Consider this a recreational break" Panties quickly joined the blouse and his kisses deepened into her womanhood, relishing the gasp escaping her, followed by those angelic sighs as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. 

Salty sweat mixed with her natural sweetness was absolutely intoxicating, tempting him to abandon all self control. Instead he undid his belt and trousers before slipping a finger, then another, into her, turning the quiet sighs into low moans. 

When she started trembling and nearing climax, he withdrew and stood up, wanting to keep her on the edge for as long as possible. It was his absolute favourite thing to do, preferably until she pleaded, either for more or for release. 

Placing himself between her plush thighs, he slowly rubbed himself against the most sensitive spot in soft motions, until she pulled him down by the loosened tie, into a deep, sloppy kiss. 

"Don't tease me so much" 

"Don't tempt me so terribly" 

Click! 

"MC you'll never guess what I got Yoos - Oh? OH! Sorry! I'll leave. Ow! Shit. Sorry!" 

"Stay" Jumin rumbled.

In a matter of seconds, the hacker had barged through the door, observed the scene, turned on his heels and, instead of walking out the door, bumped straight into it and slamming it shut. He had his hand on the handle when Jumin spoke. 

His wife had sat straight up, attempting to cover herself and the situation, but in doing so, had made him slip right I to her warmth. He didn't move an inch, his mind running wild. 

Why had he said that? It wasn't the first time the redhead had walked in on them as he rarely announced his return. But in truth, Jumin had considered asking him to stay before. Or considered somehow having the other man join, to explore the ever growing tension. Maybe this was just the opportune time? 

"Do you want to stay?" he enquired. 

"Jumin!?" she whispered, squirming around a bit, making him clench his jaw. Goodness she felt good. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you watched us, would it. But a screen could never do her justice"

Slowly, Saeyoung turned around, eyes peeled to the floor and face bright red, as he leaned back against the door. 

"Jumin, is this some sort of surprise play?" she asked, unsure of what to do. But her body gave away her excitement. 

He pushed her back a bit, onto the desk, so he could move more freely and kiss her. 

"If you want it" he moved back into her, planting kisses on her ear and down her neck. Her ears were pink and she was flustered and undeniably exited. 

"I do"

"Then show him. If you try to hide yourself like this, he'll think you don't" she loosened the tight grip on his shirt that she had pulled towards her, covering what she could of her body. Instead, she lay back down and urged her husband's hand underneath the silk slip, eyes on the silent hacker. 

"Seven?" he finally looked up at them, his face flushed red.

"Yes" he breathed out. 

"come sit" Jumin commanded and motioned for the chair next to the desk. 

"yes sir!" it was a surprisingly cheeky answer and completely contradicting his careful movement as he situated himself as commanded. 

Pleased with the turn out of situation, Jumin turned his focus back to the part of him that desperately needed attention by now and let out a low hum as he moved. 

Maintaining self control proved even harder now, his gorgeous wife writhing and panting under his ministrations and the unconventionally handsome man squirming in his seat, breath laboured and eyes glazed. It was a very good look on him. 

This was indeed very existing, and quite confusing. Jumin couldn't figure out why he was fine with the other man's presence or why he wanted it in this delicate situation. Or why he wanted more of it. But those were thoughts to sort out later. 

"Touch yourself" he ordered, and while teasing a plump nipple with his tongue, watched as Saeyoungs hands trembled as he undid his jeans, hissing lowly at the freedom. 

"-but don't finish before she does" 

The slight panic visible as the golden eyes suddenly focused entirely on Jumin was exhilarating. 

He was fairly sure Saeyoung knew exactly what kind of pleasures the couple indulged in, with the security cameras in every room of the penthouse. He knew the younger man routinely checked the live feed and recorded footage to make sure nothing suspicious got past the rest of the system. 

He had even joked about outing their 'scandalous secrets' for money to buy a new car. 

But he had also been the one to clear up the misunderstanding regarding the start of their relationship. Jumin hadn't forced MC to stay, or enter the cage. She did so willingly, and had taught Jumin that all the desiresand fantasies he had, were simply bdsm related. She had not only accepted his offer on the spot, but recognised that he knew absolutely nothing about that world before she explained it. And she could have left at any point she wanted.

Instead, here they were. 

Today there were no ropes or ribbons, but a self-proclaimed devout Catholic defender of justice and dear friend watching them. 

The thought that maybe they were corrupting him both brought a pang of guilt and another rush of excitement through Jumin. 

"Jumin, more~" his lover pleaded and he noticed Saeyoung's breath came in short, shallow pants and he was visibly himself holding back, but continued pleasuring himself as ordered. 

"Mh? Would you like to touch him too perhaps?" he asked and touched her hand gripping the edge of the desk. 

"yes~" she looked absolutely divine, overtaken by desire and pleasure like this. He lead her hand further down, towards the unfamiliar territory and the hacker stopped moving. 

"Is.. Is that really okay?" 

"it is. Unless you don't want it" Jumin teased. 

"I do! Lord yes, I do. Please, yes" 

That almost undid the couple simultaneously. Who knew he could sound like that? So desperate and aroused.

She wrapped her fingers around him and he gasped, throwing his head back and wrapped a hand around hers, guiding the desired motion. 

Jumin let his fingers find her most sensitive spot yet again and caressed it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. There was no way he would last much longer himself and within minutes, his angel quivered and moaned out in bliss, followed by their guest.

"mMorrigan ah..!"

*

Although the rest of that evening had been relatively pleasant, even if a tad awkward, the Hacker had left by morning, they wouldn't see him for months and he avoided all calls and private chats in the messenger. It was quite an ordeal to get things settled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix Jumins (not so) bad relationship ending, with 707s after ending, sprinkle a couple of other routes and endings into the mix and give it a good shake?
> 
> Well hopefully something passionate, intense, kinky and fun.
> 
> *
> 
> Jumin wants go give his beloved wife everything she could possibly desire, and finds himself enjoying the addition of a certain defender of justice, much more than he thought he would

Saeyoung can barely keep himself from bounding around the living room in excitement. 

Today is finally the day. 

It's been two months since he came back and Jumin still haven't touched him. Well he has, but not in the fun way. Not in the way he really craves, and even though today's event isn't entirely it either, it definitely scratches another very itchy itch. 

Being coddled and carefully tended to is nice, but still so far outside of his comfort zone. MC's attentive coddling is a thing of its own, being both incredibly soft natured and very strict. There's absolutely no arguing with her, you will do what she says until you've recovered fully.

But Mr ever arrogant CEO-in-line, robot Han being overly worried and awkward and tender is weird and totally doesn't suit his image! 

The slightly sadistic, domineering and oh so kinky version is much easier to understand and handle. 

Today isn't about that though. Well it is and it isn't. 

"Jumin~ are you decent?" he teases and enters the master bedroom to find the man tying his tie -black and red striped, looking absolutely pristine, professional and intimidating with his hair brushed back, something he does for special occasion or when it's growing too long. No wonder he's so successful in closing deals. 

"of course I am. Why wouldn't I be when we're leaving in 10 minutes?" 

"He's teasing, honey" MC walks up and places a peck on the hackers cheek. 

"I just have to do my lipstick, the I'm ready. Are you driving tonight?" 

The café smells incredible. Fresh ground coffee and straight out of the oven cookies, mixed with spicy takeaway, and Zen's signature cologne. 

There's candles and flowers everywhere and Jaehee has definitely outdone herself and created, intentional or unintentional, the perfect romantic atmosphere for the evening. 

"Miss Kang, are you trying to seduce your poor unsuspecting customers with this irresistible atmosphere?" 

"You're not customers" she places beer and wine between the plates of food. 

"oh my, so it's RFA members then? Or member? Poor Yoosung, he doesn't stand a chance!" he acts overly dramatic, earning a sigh from the assistant turned café-owner. 

Speaking of the gamer, he's late as usual to their unofficial meets, and when he arrives, is soaked from the rain. Jaehee ushers him upstairs to her apartment to dry off and lend a uniform shirt. It's a little too tight and he's embarrassed, it's hilarious and impossible not to tease him about it through dinner.

But when dessert comes, Saeyoung regrets his decision to be designated driver. He needs a drink for this, but

Jaehee gets him a salted caramel latte instead. 

"A toast to our mysterious hacker, Seven! Or rather Saeyoung. For recklessly taking down a secret spy organisation on his own. May he stay safe and more reasonable from now on!" Zen propose and everyone raise their glass. Jumin squirms in his seat a bit and empties his wine before clearing his throat. 

"I believe now would be a good time to make an announcement" 

A glass, or bottle, of Ron Zapaca would do wonders about now. 

"since we have agreed to keep no secrets between the members of the RFA, and we personally don't wish to keep it hidden from our friends, Morrigan and I have invited Saeyoung to be part of our relationship, and he accepted."

There it is. Out in the open. He's not used to people knowing anything about him and this is a lot of personal information being shared. 

"wait wait wait.. That's a joke right? There's no way sweet MC would agree to something like that?" Zen looks absolutely appalled. Yoosung looks clueless, but Jaehee has definitely understood the meaning. 

"Actually i-" MC tries, but the fiery actor continues. 

"Even if she agrees to that stuff, another man is something else entirely! Is he forcing you? Seven, is he blackmailing you?" 

"No way, I'm being spoilt rotten by these two" he laughs, trying to cover the tremble in his voice. 

"I would never force Morrigan to do anything she doesn't want to do, we've already had that discussion" Jumin interjects firmly and in the blink of an eye, Zen is out of his chair and have a firm hold of the front of his shirt. 

"You crazy bastard, you're manipulating them right? Are you aiming for all of us, you pervert?" His dislike for the corporate heir has definitely escalated since Jumin and the RFA darling married. 

"Zen that's enough" MC tries again. 

"What if I am?" Jumin looks uncharacteristically flustered, but whether its from the actual argument or something else is unknown. 

"I won't let you, obviously! There's no way I'd let you corrupt everyone. I'd even marry Jaehee to keep her from falling back into your claws!" the woman in mention is audibly taken a back and Yoosung is trying to calm the actor down. 

"Jaehee, you'd rather marry me right? I'll keep you safe from this pervert bastard" 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" MC is furious and standing up. She's scary when mad, but furious is a whole other level. Saeyoung has only seen it once before, after they discovered everything about Mint Eye and V's involvement. 

Zen let's go and looks at her as if she hit him. It's all in her eyes, they look like fire when she's upset. 

"How dare you! Are you even listening to yourself? How do you think Jaehee feels?" she gestures to the other women who is clearly shaken up. 

"Calling other people perverts for their way of loving and proposing to someone out of spite, all in the same breath. Sit down and apologise immediately, or I refuse to attend a single performance from now on!" 

"What? But I just. I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to-" 

"Sit down!" she huffs, and he complies. Jumin excuses himself and heads for the bathroom and Saeyoung finds himself wanting to follow, but glued to his seat. 

Zen looks to the former assistant turned café owner and finally sees her. 

"Jaehee! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just want you to be happy, not miserable like before" she takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. 

"it's fine. It's not like you like me that way, I know that. But I would prefer to just pretend this didn't happen and listen to what they have to say. I don't fully understand it either" she's doing her best not to look upset, but she's not looking at her favourite actor either. Something very unlike her. 

"I'm so lost. I don't understand any of this" the gamer admits. 

"weren't we celebrating Seven?" 

"We were. And we wanted to share our excitement with you too. About this relationship. So if it's okay with Jaehee, for now I'd like to explain it properly" 

When Jumin return, his suit and hair is sorted out and he looks more composed. But his ears are undeniably still red and Saeyoung feels guilty. This was a bad idea, and perhaps the corporate heir would have explained better from the start if he hadn't been so selfish and impatient. 

When everyone is seated again, MC explains the situation properly. 

"Jumin knew how I felt, even though I tried to hide it. I love him deeply and was happy to marry him and spend my life with just him, but I also love Saeyoung" that never ceases to make his heart beat wildly. As if he downed 3 Dr Peppers in a minute. 

"He knew from the beginning, and he thought it over for a long time. Every time Seven had to leave again, the worry that he wouldn't come back got worse, for the both of us. And eventually Jumin decided that if we weren't honest about our feelings now, we might live to regret it later"

"Wait. So Seven is like your boyfriend? Both of you? Like a love triangle?" it finally seem to dawn on Yoosung. 

"You could say that" 

"But what if it gets out? It could seriously harm C&R and Jumin's reputation?" the former super assistant worries. 

"Should that happen, we will deal with it then. My father's constant swapping wives and cheating has been publicly known for years now and we recovered fine from that. I have no intention of following his careless behaviour, though. These two are plenty enough for me. I intend to stay married to this woman for the rest of my life, and hopefully Saeyoung will stay our beloved partner too"

"Seriously, you two. You're killing me!" he laughs. His face is hot and probably bright red, so he removes his glasses and tried to hide it. It's too much. Overwhelming. He's happy. Too happy. Way, way, way too happy. There's no way he deserves this. 

Zen has been quietly listening and drinking his beer, probably aiming to get drunk. He rarely does though, but you never know. 

"I'll only accept it because MC sounds so happy about. And if she promise to still come to my performances" he grumbles. 

"I hope Jaehee will be okay. I'm calling her tomorrow" MC worries when they're in then car. 

"I never imagined she would ever tell Zen to just leave, when he offered to stay and help lock up" Saeyoung admits. He still feels guilty, even if things were explained and sorted out and they all ended the night on a high note. 

"Mh. Perhaps this is a good lesson for him, if he can recognise why she's upset. And if she'll acknowledge that she is. I'm still calling her tomorrow though. Are you okay back there darling? Did you drink too much?" 

"No" the CEO-in-line seems strained and loosens his tie and top button. It's dark in the car, but the rear view mirror shows there's a good flush on his face for sure. Oh this might be a good opportunity. 

In the hacker's pocket, he clicks a button a couple of times and the other man perks up in surprise and moves around in the seat. But he doesn't say anything. 

"Yea Jumin, are you okay back there? Maybe you should open your shirt a bit more and cool off?" 

He looks conflicted for a bit before opening his vest and the shirt all the way down, revealing red ropes crisscrossed over his body. Their lady love gasps at the sight.

"are you serious? You be been up to this all evening and you didn't let me in on it?" she laughs, clearly amused. 

"Yes. Though I almost ended it when Zen took hold of my shirt.. And caught the rope too" his breathing is a bit laboured and he sounds aroused. 

"can you turn it off until we get home?" he inquires.

"Nope! Morrigan, in my pocket there's a tiny remote. You know what it does." he barely finish speaking before her hand is in the pocket, and the man behind them stifle a moan. 

"-s not fair" he manages. 

"I thought our ties were a dead giveaway" Saeyoung grins and loosens his own bright red one. 

"Well I figured you had plans for tonight, but neither of you said anything about it." she brushes hair behind her ear and studies the remote in her lap. He knows they've always done anticipation play a certain way and this is very different. Usually, Jumin would choose a red themed tie for work and she would have to wait all day, knowing he had something planned but not what or when. It's one of her favourites. And he forgot to take it into account for tonight. Damn it. 

"I wonder what kind of naughty things you've been imagining all evening. Care to share?" He's never been the dom of both of them at the same time, so this might be quite a challenge. But he's looking forward to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix Jumins (not so) bad relationship ending, with 707s after ending, sprinkle a couple of other routes and endings into the mix and give it a good shake?
> 
> Well hopefully something passionate, intense, kinky and fun.
> 
> *
> 
> Jumin wants go give his beloved wife everything she could possibly desire, and finds himself enjoying the addition of a certain defender of justice, much more than he thought he would

**Yoosung** Jaehee and Zen are getting married?!  
 **Yoosung** When did that even happen??  
 **Yoosung** and Seven joined Jumin and MC!?  
 **Yoosung** I really can't believe it. How am I suddenly the only single person left? Am I really going to be a forever aloner?

 **707** I can't believe you really forgot all about it.  
 **707** Didn't you read the wedding invitation?

 **Yoosung** wedding invitation?!

 **707** the one with the pretty couples picture, the date and all the information.

 **Yoosung** WHA…!?  
 **Yoosung** I didn't receive anything?

 **Morrigan Cho** are you sure? Maybe it got lost in a pile of school papers?

 **Yoosung** I'll go look for it!  
 **Yoosung** has left the chat

 **Morrigan** **Cho** poor Yoosungie. You're terrible Seven, teasing a hungover student.

 **707** does that make us the terrible two then?

The thought of a frantic Yoosung going through all of his veterinary text books and papers, looking for a non existing wedding invitation makes her laugh. He's still so easy to tease, and almost blindly believes anything Saeyoung tells him. Especially after the truth of his past, Minteye, his brother and that woman came out. Although he did need quite a bit of therapy and support after that.  
As grateful as she is for the RFA and meeting everyone, she despises Rika. She despises her for the hurt she caused so many people.  
That's why she has vowed to do her best, to do better. Not because she wants to be better than Rika, but because the other members, the sponsors and especially the causes deserve it.  
Opening the new children's home next year will hopefully be a big step on the way to that, and using the Mint Eye headquarters in the mountains feels like giving those deranged ideals the biggest middle finger she could think of.

The scent of coffee makes its way into the bedroom, followed by the tones of the piano. Jumin sometime plays, it's lovely and very calming.  
Saeyoung is up too and she can hear them talking, laughing together. Possibly her favourite sound in the whole world.  
She notes the rope marks still visible on her wrists, they always linger longer than anywhere else, depending on the play of course, and wonder if Jumin has any marks. He did wear the hidden ropes for the entire evening, from shoulder to thigh.  
There's definitely bite marks! She has a single, throbbing one on the inner thigh. Surprising, as her husband doesn't usually bite, that's a very Saeyoung thing. Something he has done from the very first time he touched her. And Jumin, the first time they got intimate alone. Maybe it's starting to rub off on her husband, which she really doesn't mind.  
The two of them are more alike than anyone would know, unless they've had the exquisite pleasure of having both of them as lovers. Even outside the bedroom, they have similar antics; being quite possessive and self-conscious about the fact, and worrying excessively about her comfort and wellbeing, while keeping everyone else at a certain distance.  
Of course, in public only Jumin can express it. She doesn't like it, but Saeyoung has insisted from the start that he doesn't mind 'being in the shadow', he prefers it that way, and she is too selfish and greedy not to go along with it. A horrible trait both men have always encouraged with great enthusiasm.

Lying in bed like this, listening to the two in the next room, while feeling the aches and weariness after a passionate night, it reminds her of their first time. The following morning, she had woken up in a panic, thinking the hacker had vanished without a word yet again, only to hear him fawn over Elisabeth and get scolded for calling her 'Elly'.

*

The dry november chill of Seul had made its way through every layer of clothes she wore, the moment she stepped off the plane from India. The visit to the coffee plantation with Jaehee had been great, and they had secured a lovely supplier of two different types of Arabica beans for the café, but right now no amount of coffee could soothe her shivering. Unless it was poured into a bathtub. Not a terrible idea.  
But even with driver Kim turning up the heat in the car, she still couldn't get warm, and Jumin was at the office and couldn't prepare a bath before her arrival.  
She complained a bit about it on the messenger, and wondered how Jaehee was so unaffected by the change in climate.

 **Jaehee** I got used to it while working for Mr Han and going on business trips at least once a month.

 **MC** I can't imagine ever getting used to it. I'm not even used to Korean weather yet.

She struggled getting the keys in the door, but once inside, temperature and dreams of coffee baths were forgotten.  
"Seven..?"  
Standing right there in front of her, was the hacker who had avoided her entirely for the past 4 months. They'd seen each other briefly at the last event and here for drinks with all the members afterwards, but that didn't go too well. It had been the only time since the incident in the office, almost 6 months ago, they had talked directly.  
"Yea. Hello" he smiled sheepishly, his hands fiddling with his jeans pockets.  
Suitcase and bag hit the floor and arms swung around him before anything else could be said. The scent was the same but he felt smaller.  
"Are you staying or leaving again?"  
"Staying. I talked to Jumin yesterday and.. I'm sorry"  
"Don't. Just don't disappear from my life again" she loosened her grip, but kept her face buried in the black and yellow hoodie.  
"You know I can't promise that"  
"Yes. Then just don't avoid me."  
"Okay. Now how about we get you defrosted? I made a bath ready"  
She perked up at that. His golden eyes revealed the uncertainty they both felt and she wanted desperately for everything to return normal. Their normal.  
"Yay! I have been blessed by God Seven!"

After a good long bath, she's clean and warm, wrapped in a lush black silken robe and long warm socks.  
"I want HBC and a movie on the couch, so you better not be busy hacking some important international villainous company"  
"Nope. HBC already on the table and I'm just adjusting Zen's tripter bot a bit. Adding some new saucy pics from the last show. Whatcha wanna watch? " the laptop screen was covered in photos of a half naked actor and cheeky commentary. A weird hobby project the redhead kept running, and it helped boost Zen's SoMe popularity.  
"Depends. Should we keep you in fangirl mode? Jaehee lend me the uncensored dvd of Forget Me Not."  
"No way! With Zen and Mariella's steamy scenes? How did she get that in Korea? Wasn't it only released in Scandinavia?" She knew damn well he could easily get the movie himself and probably already had. For all she knew, he was the reason Jaehee got it.  
"I know! Mariella's so good. She's like the embodiment of seduction on screen. Shame it didn't work out with them."  
It wasn't a big production, but it was Zen's second movie and first international project. A great career development.  
Halfway through, they found themselves right back in the usual movie night position; her one leg over his lap, the other propped up with his arm resting on it, and Honey Buddha chips and other snacks somewhere within reach. Although today, it was early afternoon and she wasn't very focused on the movie.  
"Okay, the curiosity is killing me. How did Jumin get to you and what did you talk about?" the look on his face showed he knew the question would come. And she expected some silly tale about space and telepathy.  
"Ah, I'm so embarrassed! I knew you were both away on business and I came to get my backup equipment. But I was sneakily outsmarted by your cunning husband! He only left for a day, stayed at the office and kept an eye on the security cameras on his phone. Who taught him shady things like that?"  
"Wait, he was in Seoul these past few days? He didn't even tell me" she was impressed. Jumin hadn't let her in on this plan and even on the messenger, it seemed he was genuinely away on business. Elisabeth was being cared for by Yoosung as he didn't trust the new assistant with her.  
"I know, right! And right as I was packed up and about to leave, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was a whole wall-slam moment, and I thought I would melt into a puddle from his pure domineering energy. How do you live with that excitement everyday?" he was clearly looking to avoid going into details by joking around and she decided to let him get away with it.  
"Better be careful or you might find yourself wrapped in pretty red ribbons~" she laughed.  
"Really? Would I have to call him Master then? Master Jumini! Be gentle, it's my first time~" he playfully acted out an imaginary scene.  
"If-if you call him Jumini, he might spank you" she could barely breathe from laughing.  
"oh my, I might just have to then"

Somewhere near the end of the movie, she had dozed off and the hacker had joined, resting his head on a pillow on her stomach. None of them heard the CEO-in-line come home.  
She woke up to him stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"It went well, I see"  
"mhm.. Welcome home honey." she yawned. It was dark outside already.  
"You too darling. And you" he turned his attention to the redhead peaking at him and gave the red fluff a soft ruffle.  
"I brought dinner. Its from that little place you like" that meant he brought pizza. Simple cheesy pizza, her favourite comfort food after travelling. It also meant he already had something else for dinner, as he didn't like it at all, but would open a bottle of wine instead.  
When leftovers had been put away and she made her way to the couch again, Jumin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"I don't see the ribbon collar I laid out for you"  
"No I.. I didn't want to make Saeyoung uncomfortable so.. I'm wearing something else" the collar had been laid out on the bed, she had seen it immediately when she entered the bedroom. It was a welcome home ritual, of sorts, when either of them had been away.  
"Hm? I wonder what that could be then" his fingers hooked around the robes belt, sliding to the tied bow.  
"Jumin. We can't do that here. He just came back home and-" they were in the living room and the computer genius stood a few feet away, observing them.  
"He did indeed. But I think he's curious too. Aren't you?" she turned to see a similar sheepish grin to the one she was greeted with coming home. And he nodded yes.  
"I'd like to see, if you'll let me"  
She was perplexed. And nervous. And excited. Her heart pounded so hard, she thought Jumin might feel it, standing pressed against her back like that.  
"Are.. Are you sure about this?" she whispered. He nodded again.  
Her husband's hands found the tie and he carefully undid her robe, revealing lingerie in transparent mesh adorned with red floral embroidery. Fingers traced down her body as Jumin whispered in her ear.  
"What a beautiful sight you are, my love. But I'm going to show him how much more beautiful you look completely undone"  
He pulled a red ribbon from his pocket and guided her arms behind her back.  
She closed her eyes and leaned into the kisses he placed on her neck as he tied a bow, securing her arms in place. If needed, she knew the words to end everything, but her body already hummed with anticipation and desire.

As Jumin sat down, he pulled her onto his lap. He caressed her breasts, teasing sensitive nipples under the embroidery, and she leaned back against him, wanting to feel him more and ease her uncertainty, as she tried to read the hackers expression. She felt at least ten times more sensitive than usual, under the piercing gaze of those golden eyes.  
"Is this really okay?"  
He hesitated, bit his bottom lip, then reached to unzip the hoodie he had kept closed until now. Underneath hid a bright red tanktop, the meaning of which was clear; this was definitely okay. And planned. He hadn't worn red clothing around them since learning it was their signal colour.   
What on earth happened while she was away?  
"What about you, kitten? Do you want to continue?" Jumins hand slid further down, stopping at the edge of her panties.  
"yes"  
Fingers traced circles over fabric until she was squirming to increase the friction, before finally slipping under and into her wetness. She moaned instantly and bucked into it. Before her, the man sunk to his knees and tried to adjust his jeans by pulling the pockets. Under her, her husband's growing arousal made itself known and he hummed into her ear. Then he withdrew his fingers, tugged the panties off entirely and spread her legs wide, exposing her most private parts.  
It was embarrassing and thrilling, being watched by the hacker like this. She had sometimes imagined him watching them through the security cameras, and what Jumin said last time made her think he might really have.  
"Why don't you come have a taste?" the man beneath her held out the hand that touched her just a moment ago and the other inched closer until he could wrap his tongue around the protruding fingers. His face was flushed and she thought her heart might actually explode during this. Jumins breathing hitched for a moment and ground his hips against her. He was enjoying it!  
A little moving around and she felt him press into her, followed by a hot tongue prodding carefully at her. Saeyoung was touching her, licking her and Jumin ran a hand through the untamed red hair, encouraging it. She came within minutes.  
When she caught her breath, Jumin moved her a bit again, making her sit on her legs and support herself so he could move more freely into her.  
"Stand up" he ordered and the other man complied.  
"You enjoyed that a lot, right kitten? Let's show him how good that felt and return the favour" trembling hands undid jeans and he presented himself to her. Clearly nervous and very aroused.  
The taste and scent was deeper than she was used to, earthy almost, and the head was wider. The way he pulled her hair was rougher too, like he was trying to both keep her from taking him in, and preventing her from moving away. She wondered if he had ever done this before, a question to be asked at a different time.  
Slowly, he let her move more freely, every pant and moan tickled down her spine, making her tighten and squeeze around her husband who rocked her hips in a steady rhythm. She was exhilarated.

"Haah.. Woaw.. Haha" Saeyoung tugged fingers under his glasses, covering his eyes while trying to catch his breath. She had swallowed the sticky liquid without issue. His face bright red and he was still erect. Very much so.  
"Can we.. Can we move this to the bedroom?"  
"Yes. That may be the best way to proceed" Jumin agreed. When she stood up and finally faced him, she was awestruck. His shirt was undone, tie discarded and his face and chest dusted pink, eyes glazed over. When was the last time she had seem him this out of it? Resolutely, he picked her up and carried her to the bed before discarding the rest of his suit and sat at the head of the bed. He didn't undo her bound wrists but helped her move onto the bed properly, on her knees, facing him.  
"Use your mouth on me too, kitten."  
"Uhm.. What about me? What should I…?"  
"Yes, what should we have you do. _That_ wouldn't be satisfied just by watching, would it?" it was impressive. Despite being so riled up and in an unfamiliar situation, Jumin still maintained his dominant role perfectly.  
"If that's all you want me to do, then I will" and the hacker submitted to it perfectly.  
"How tempting. But not tonight . I want you both to feel properly satisfied this time. You want that too, right kitten?"  
"y-yes"  
"Hm? Yes what? Be specific, tell us what you want." he was definitely using this to calming himself down a bit, while keeping her at peak arousal.  
"I want.. I want Saeyoung to.." she always struggled voicing her desired, it was embarrassing, and saying someone else's name felt odd. Wrong. And yet she wanted to say it again. Because her lover had allowed her to do so. And because the man in mention made the most delicious expression when she did.  
"I want Saeyoung to fill me up while I pleasure you with my mouth.. Master~" two birds, one stone. Or rather two hearts, one arrow. Even if he wouldn't entirely admit to it, being called Master did something fun to Jumin. He lost his cool.  
He grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved her face down where he wanted it. He was rougher than he had ever been before and even if it hurt a bit, she wanted more. Much more! And she got it when the hacker entered her, fingers digging into her hip, teeth sinking into her shoulder.


End file.
